Quincy Noir
Quincy Noir, better known by his pseudonym "Foamy", is a man. Foamy is the man. Foamy is many things, among them: a leader, a prophet, psychotic, a pilot, dangerous, death-defying, a scientist, a pusher of limits. Description Foamy has medium length, golden, side swept hair. Typically wears an unzipped jet black hoodie embroidered with the golden word "EPIC" on both sleeves, an unmarked lighter black t-shirt underneath, dark grey jeans, and light grey sneakers. He has prominent, trademark scars over his eyes, two slanted parallel lines (//) over his right eye and a sideways V (<) over the left. History Early History Quincy Noir was born to Khris and Stella Noir, a smuggler and doctor respectively, in an unremarkable colony on the outskirts of human occupied space in the year 2313. At the age of 2 Quincy's younger brother Kirk was born into the family, quickly replacing him as the favourite of his parents. When he was 14, Quincy joined a local gang and gained some worse influences, mostly thieves, the occasional arms dealer. At 18, he joined the mafia of his system as an associate, performing robberies and, as associates do, sharing the illegal earnings with his protector superior. This goes on for a while. Meanwhile, his brother Kirk is on his way to become a christian Pastor at their town's local church. Pre-STC Several years later, during a botched heist, Quincy's nephew, Kirk Noir Jr., was shot and killed attempting to defend a bystander by an accomplice of Quincy. This resulted in Quincy losing his shit and turning the poor soul who shot him into a pulpy, red oatmeal with bone bits in every bite. Unfortunately, this resulted in the mafia placing a bounty on Quincy's brother's head, unbeknownst to him. A short while later, Kirk is murdered, his wife is convicted for his death, and Quincy assumes care of his remaining nephew, Karrick, raising him alongside his own son, Mateo. When Quincy is 27, an interstellar war breaks out in his system, and Quincy enlists for the military, hoping to find solitude on the battlefield away from his past mistakes. This is where he gains and begins going by the moniker 'Foamy', but it is unknown exactly how he earned it. One fine day, Foamy got ambushed, knocked unconscious, and drugged by a pair of enemy troops. This resulted in him being hauled off to the Gamma Somaris system for kicks by the drunken pilots. STC During his stay in the Gamma Somaris system, Foamy has been writing history from the shadows, including numerous government coups, and getting to know powerful individuals. Of course, he doesn't do this on purpose, he just happens to attract these kinds of people. Foamy rallies civilizations and does with them what he will in order to bring out his desired outcome. Among other feats, he has become a Fleet Admiral of the RSGA, a religious icon, and has single-handedly killed an entire army in less than an hour. He brings his tightly-knit pack of weirdos, "the Crew", wherever he goes, often bringing them glory and him frustration in the process. Other than this, Foamy likes to dabble in the scientific fields, his self-proclaimed "magnum opus" being his invention of a large-scale antimatter reactor. Relationships 5E-2 "Echo" Foamy views Echo as a prodigy, and hopes to teach him how to be as independent and successful as he is one day. Enjoys seeing things from Echo's point of view once in a while. Aaron Nimas Foamy argues with Aaron like an old married couple might, but respects his tastes in color, as he can relate to having a thematic one. Likes to work on construction projects with him. Memuel "Memes" Memes is one of Foamy's best friends, and the one he has known the longest. When he first awoke on Abidos, he found Memes being enslaved by a native Abidosian tribe. Andrew "Andy" Ufford Good friends, at times can have a rough-around-the-edges relationship. Foamy sees himself as a "Cool Uncle" figure for Andy. Foamy likes to show Andy the beauty in the universe around them. Adolphus "Gun" Burgundy Reliable accomplice when it comes to political shenanigans, Foamy has a lot of respect for Gun, even if he doesn't show it often. Consults when making large scale decisions. Junior "Juno" Partner in shenanigans, Juno is Foamy's sidekick and all around short friend. Definitely did not kidnap. Enjoys playing games with Juno, whether it be psychological games or video games. Powers and Abilities * When Foamy reaches sufficient amounts of rage, determination to obliterate whatever caused it kicks in and he uses it as a basis for furthering his goals through the sheer willpower it gives him. * Foamy, being the Hinge Prophet, can do some cool stuff. Not only can he transform into Hinge Cthulhu, being the Dark Lord's corporeal vessel, he can too harness the instability of hinges and convert it into energy for personal use. Also, he has merged with the souls of the past human Prophets, absorbing their knowledge and life energy. * The first time Foamy died he made a deal with his cousin Osiris (Death personified), that he has to kill one person for every time he needs to be revived*. This not only lead to an interplanetary massacre, but also gave Foamy the power of seemingly infinite** chances at life, and with it, psychological power over his enemies. * Foamy is, unbeknownst to most, an intellectual, and is exceedingly good at engineering and problem-solving. * Natural leader, people tend to flock to him for no real reason. (Probably actually because he's more intimidating than anyone else around/the other leader option) Trivia * *Osiris additionally asked for a monthly supply of orange juice to the underworld for him. People don't handle it well when they see you commit suicide with a tank of orange juice strapped to your back. Well, at least not the first couple of times. * **not actually infinite. Osiris informed Foamy how many times he would die (before he decided to stay dead) in advance. This paradoxically includes any and all Foamy killing shenanigans. * It is unknown how Foamy acquired his facial scars. He likes to tell a different story every time someone asks, his personal favourite is having gotten them from when he wrestled a bear. * Foamy has been known to be exceedingly meta at times, confusing his cohorts and himself equally. * Foamy has copied his brain for an A.I. before. This being is known as A.I.A.S.M.S. "Artificial Intelligence And Security + Monitoring System", and it maintains several of Foamy's scattered bases. * During an attempt to visualize the entire electromagnetic spectrum as one color palette, Foamy accidentally dyed his blood Royal Purple. "Shit happens," he said, and went on to successfully do the experiment. He claims to not have changed it back because it "Feels minty fresh. All the time." * In addition to a robot brainclone, Foamy has a fleshy one too. His name is Fritz. Due to being one of Foamy's earliest genetic experiments, he was not copied perfectly, and suffers the condition known as albinism due to lacking melanin pigments. He is simply a genetic copy, and he would like to remind the reader that cloning does not copy memories. Gallery I'll fix the fucking gallery when I figure out how >:C for now have some mmmmm good pics of foamy Category:Characters